Naruto Rokudou No Onna-Tachi Challenge Idea
by Chillman22
Summary: Naruto recently became a teacher at a school full of delinquents, but not only that he recently became a master of multiple martial arts, from 5 masters and 1 elder, with a certain sword mistress wanting to be his fiance, how will Naruto interact with his students, not to mention how will his little sister, that he hadn't seen in years, react to his engagement. Up For Adoption.


**Challenge Idea.**

 **I've really got into reading 'Rokudou No Onna-Tachi' manga, it's quite an interesting read, I'm not gonna say what's on it since it'll be a bit of a spoiler, but I may end up giving a few things away on my challenge, so apologies for that.**

 **After being away for a few years, training his body to handle just about anything, being built like a swimmer, yet powerful like a bodybuilder, Naruto, a young man who passed all of his degrees in order to be a teacher, as well as finally being a master in various styles, he only wanted to train in order to protect his friends, after finding out he was placed at a school full of delinquents, he became interested, feeling as though one of his old teachers would be proud of him turning a bunch of idiot tough fools into smarter tough guys that may have a chance in the world, besides being in a gang.**

 **Since they kinda remind Naruto of himself when he was younger, thinking he was all that, though after meeting a person who told him where true strength comes from, before her unfortunate accident, which Naruto was a witness to, changed his life around, granted he still trained now and again, but this time he trains his mind as well, becoming a better person, unfortunately his little sister became just like him, when he was her age, granted she still looks up to him, but she's always wanting to fight strong people just for the thrill of it, with a sigh, Naruto is hoping to somehow get her out of that beastly desire.**

 **Once everything was sorted out with the principle, Naruto made his way to his class to start his introduction, getting his papers together, he see's everyone basically ignoring him, a part from 3 wimpy looking kids, though they looked scared of doing anything, with one of them having some type of star tattoo on his forehead.**

 **After taking a breath, giving his neck a few stretches to relax some more, then releasing his breath, he does exactly what his old masters did to him to get his attention, he flexes a little of his intent on the delinquents, making his eyes glow white.** **(Think of** **kenichi the mightiest disciple's masters and their intimidating stare.** **)**

 **Not on the 3 paying attention, making them have a shortage of breath, after getting their attention and making them scared of him, Naruto releases his intent and says with a smile,** **"Hello everyone, my name is Naruto and I'll be your new homeroom teacher, lets get along with each other from now on.** **"**

 **Though the delinquents pretty much knew his smile at the moment was fake, not to mention in their minds, what he really said was _'My name is Naruto, sit down shut up and listen before I make you and we'll get along just fine.'_ Which wasn't far off.**

 **Though their was person that really got the attention, since she's felt that aura of power before, looking away from Rokudou, Himawari Ranna was surprised, and it had nothing to do with Rokudou, she was looking at the new teacher with a shocked look on her face, one of which Rokudou saw, but then the shock changed to anger and rage, scaring the star-tattooed kid half to death.**

 **Feeling the anger on him, Naruto looks at the source of it, seeing a familiar blond, but he couldn't quite remember, taking one too many blows to the head by his masters can do that sometimes.**

 **Ranna suddenly stood up from her chair, pretty much scaring all the delinquents after what they experienced from the new teacher, moving slowly towards the front of the class, with Naruto just raising a brow, wondering what this young girl was doing, while Naruto wasn't bothered by her anger, yet everyone else was, she stood in front of Naruto, the teacher podium to the side of them, the whole students were on the edge of their seats, some hoping Ranna would teach the guy a lesson for threatening everyone, though a few of her friends hope she doesn't get expelled from school for getting into a fight with a teacher.**

 **After a few minutes, the suspense was killing everyone, but what no-one thought would happen was for Ranna to suddenly jump at the man all the while yelling,** **"ONII-SAMA.** **" Giving Naruto a big hug from her.**

 **After a while, Naruto now remembers who the young woman was, she was his little sister, the little girl who use to look up to him, wanting to hear all his stories, the one who unfortunately enjoys fight possibly strong people to feed her hunger for fighting, which didn't go amiss here, since the next moment Naruto was blocking Ranna's punches, which surprised everyone that someone was stopping Ranna's punches without even trying.**

 **Once the young girl stops punching at Naruto, everyone saw Ranna was for once tired, yet the young man didn't look winded at all, he just had a smile on his face, though it looked like a smile saying, 'even though you have become stronger, you still don't understand what true strength is.'**

 **Giving his hand a look over and clenching it a few times, Naruto simply sighs and replise,** **"Well, it's nice to see you after so long too, you've become a lot stronger than last time, imouto-chan.** **"**

* * *

 **As you can tell, this is kinda a mixture between Naruto/** **Rokudou No Onna-Tachi/K** **enichi The Mightiest Disciple, since I can see Naruto training under the masters of Ryozanpaku, becoming a master himself, then becoming a teacher at Rokudou's school, though I think Shigure would make a few appearances now and again, stating how she's Naruto's... fiance, in her own monotone way, causing Ranna to be angry since this unknown person is wanting to marry her brother.**

 **Though Naruto would be a little bit uncomfortable with the sword mistress hanging on him and being his fiance, though being with a kind and caring person who enjoys a good board-game now and again,not to mention someone to train with, he's more open to possibly seeing his future with the woman, provided they get to know each other first, though considering she was one of Naruto's masters, they pretty much know one another easily enough.**

 **I can even see some of his other masters visiting as well, to see how Naruto is doing in his life from time to time, and if he's keeping up with his training, like** **Akisame Kōetsuji, Apachai Hopachai, Kensei Ma, Shio Sakaki, as well as Tobimaru going along with Shigure, not to mention Hayato Fūrinji, with the masters giving him updates on their activities with their new, yet no talent for martial arts, disciple, Kenichi, but they see a great future for their young student, granted Naruto became a master at a young age, but he was talented for martial arts, making him learn faster than Kenichi.**

* * *

 **If you want, it's up to whoever adopts this idea,** **I can see this having potential in being a story, though I'll leave it to whoever adopts this possible idea.**

 **Since a few 'guests' have commented that I should write my challenges, I made my response in bold and underlined to get my point across.**

 **I CAN'T WRITE IT BECAUSE MY LAPTOP ISN'T WORKING RIGHT. (cough)**

 **If anyone is interested in writing this story idea please tell me when you've posted chapter 1 so I can post an Announcement on who adopted this and what the title of the story is.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or** **Rokudou No Onna-Tachi Or K** **enichi The Mightiest Disciple.**


End file.
